User talk:Ammarito
Hi there! Hey! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki, and thanks for the contributions! A lot needs to be done to make this place perfect, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. * ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! *'Need help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. *To see how you can improve our wiki, go to About this Wiki on the front page. It's a relief to have you here, and I'll be happy working with you in the future. Cheers! : PitchBlack696 22:46, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Hey, youre doing great at the editing, but I should aware you of something. You've been uploading pictures that are already in this wiki. To see what pictures are already in this wiki, go to "'Special Pages'" (its in the toolbox box on the left) and then click on "'Gallery of new files'". And when uploading a picture, try to put a word or two describing what the picture is. You can see the titles of all the others pictures as examples. Happy editing! PitchBlack696 23:00, 22 July 2007 (UTC) 3 things 1. Your request for the main list being alphabetical has been done. I agree, it looks nicer. 2. You dont have to put '''Green Plesioth (line) Green Plesioth'. You can just leave the word in the brackets and it will go to the page fine. The only time when you need to have the line there, is when youre going to write the term differently than the page title. For example, Green Plesioth (line) grn monster fishy. 3. How does Plesioth put you to sleep? PitchBlack696 13:59, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, thanks. Never happened to me. You should put that in the Plesioth page. I'm pretty sure a lot of people don't know that. PitchBlack696 17:28, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :::Zazami and Gizami are water element. And no problem for the tip, glad to help. :::For some reason I misunderstood what you said when ordering the item list, I thought you meant the Main Page. But I'll get to that now. :::I'd like to bring up an idea. Instead of every element having their own page, it'd be best if they went to the Weapon Mechanics page under the Elements section. Pages of just one element seem to be too small to be an article. And also, when people come to visit and see them, it will be much easier on them to see all the elements. PitchBlack696 17:42, 27 July 2007 (UTC)